Eevee
|textcolor = black |name = Eevee |jname = (イーブイ Eievui) |image = Eevee.png |ndex = 133 |evofrom = None |evointo = Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon or Leafeon |gen = Generation I |pronun = EE-vee |hp = 55 |atk = 55 |def = 50 |satk = 45 |sdef = 65 |spd = 55 |total = 325 |species = Evolution Pokémon |type = |height = 1'00" |weight = 14.3 lbs |ability = Run Away Adaptability Anticipation (Dream World) |color = Brown |gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is a unique -type Pokémon. Biology Appearance Eevee is a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored. Eevee has brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads. Its design appears to be based specifically on the Fennec fox, a small fox like animal that are found in desert like areas. It and its evolutions also has traits of raccoons, foxes, dogs, and cats. Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure, enabling it to evolve into multiple Pokémon. Eevee are quite rare, but are able to live almost anywhere, as they may evolve to suit their surroundings. Its possible moves are: Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand-Attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Bite, Baton Pass, Take Down, Last Resort, and Trump Card. Special Abilities Eevee can have either the ability Run Away or Adaptability. Run Away is an ability that will allow the user to run from any wild Pokémon battle, negating the effects of moves that prevent running away like mean look and block. Adaptability increases the users STAB from x1.5 to x2.0. Eevee are Pokémon with unstable genetic codes. This gives them the ability to evolve into seven different evolutions triggered by the environment, time of day, or the usage of the evolutionary stones Water Stone, Thunderstone, and Fire Stone. Appearances In the Anime In the anime, Eevee first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers. A little boy named Mikey was hiding the Evolution Pokémon from his three older brothers because they wanted him to evolve it. However, when Mikey's Eevee single-handedly defeated Team Rocket, they were able to accept the fact that Mikey wanted to keep his Eevee just the way it is. Ash's longtime rival Gary Oak uses an Eevee of great quality that eventually evolves into Umbreon. May has an Eevee that hatched from an egg, which she used in Pokémon Contests all across the Kanto and Johto region. When May traveled to Sinnoh, she took it to Route 217 to evolve into a Glaceon. The Kimono Girls who first appeared in the Pokémon Gold and Silver games, also make an appearance with their Pokémon (all of which are evolutions of Eevee) in Trouble's Brewing. The youngest of the Kimono girls had an unevolved Eevee (the only of the sisters to have one), though it evolved into an Espeon later on in the episode "Espeon, Not Included". In the Manga Pokemon Adventures In Pokémon Adventures, Red is in possession of an Eevee which had been experimented on by Team Rocket. As a result, it could transform back and forth from the three evolutions Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon along with its base form, allowing it greater tactical ability in fighting other Pokémon. Eventually, it evolved into an Espeon, losing its special ability to interchange abilities. Electric Tale of Pikachu In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, the character Mikey (who appeared in the anime episode: "The Battling Eevee Brothers") makes an appearance with his own Eevee and within the chapter that he appears in, Mikey attempts to prove to his brothers that he doesn't need to evolve his Eevee to win battles. Evolution Eevee can evolve into one of seven forms. These forms are: Jolteon by use of a Thunderstone, Flareon by use of a Fire Stone, Vaporeon by use of a Water Stone, Espeon when leveled up with high friendship in the morning and afternoon, Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship during the night, Leafeon when leveled up in Eterna Forest and Glaceon when leveled up on Route 217. In Game Locations |pokemon = Eevee |redblue=Celadon Mansion |rbrarity=One |yellow=Celadon Mansion |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Gift from Bill, Game Corner for 6666 coins |gsrarity=Unlimited |crystal=Gift from Bill |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Celadon Mansion |frlgrarity=One |diamondpearl=Gift from Bebe after obtaining the National Pokédex, Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Gift from Bebe once the player arrives in Hearthome City, Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Bill, Game Corner for 6666 coins |hgssrarity=Unlimited |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones.| yellow=Its genetic code is unstable, so it could evolve in a variety of ways. There are only a few alive.| gold=It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment.| silver=Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes.| crystal=Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment.| ruby=Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.| sapphire=Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.| emerald= An Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.| firered=An extremely rare Pokémon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli.| leafgreen=Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones.| diamond=| pearl=A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms.| platinum=Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes.| heartgold=It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment.| soulsilver=Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes.| black=Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes.| white=Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes.| }} Is also a possible choice for the hero in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of the Sky. Sprites |rbspr = Eevee red and blue game.png |yspr = Eevee yellow game.png |grnspr = Eevee green game.png |gldspr = Eevee gold game.png |gldsprs = Eevee shiny gold game.png |slvspr = Eevee silver game.png |slvsprs = Eevee shiny silver game.png |cryspr = Eevee crystal game.gif |crysprs = Eevee shiny crystal game.gif |rbysapspr = Eevee ruby and sapphire game.png |rbysapsprs = Eevee shiny ruby and sapphire game.png |emeraldspr = Eevee emerald game.gif |emeraldsprs = Eevee shiny emerald game.gif |frlgspr = EeveeFrLgSprite.png |frlgsprs = Eevee shiny FRLG game.png |dpspr = Eevee DP game.png |dpsprs = Eevee shiny DP game.png |ptspr = Eevee(P)Sprite.png |ptsprs = Eevee shiny platinum game.png |hgssspr = Eevee HGSS game.png |hgsssprs = Eevee shiny HGSS game.png |Iback = Eevee backsprite1.png |IIback = Eevee backsprite2.png |IIbacks = Eevee shiny backsprite2.png |IIIback = Eevee backsprite3.png |IIIbacks = Eevee shiny backsprite3.png |IVback = Eevee backsprite4.png |IVbacks = Eevee shiny backsprite4.png |bwspr = Eevee BW game.png |bwsprs = Eevee shiny BW game.png |Vback = Eevee backsprite5.png |Vbacks = Eevee shiny backsprite5.png }} Trivia * So far, Eevee is one of ten Pokémon (the others being Snorunt, Burmy, Poliwhirl, Clamperl, Gloom, Slowpoke, Tyrogue, Wurmple and Kirlia) to have more than one evolution, one of two (the other being once again Tyrogue) to have three or more, and the only Pokémon that has 4 or more. * Eevee is a common Gift Pokémon. * 'Eeveelutions' is a common fan term for Eevee's evolutions. * Eevee was the first Pokémon that could evolve during a certain time of day. * Its name is a palindrome, meaning its name is spelled the same backwards as it is forward. Only three other Pokémon share the same trait, namely Ho-Oh, Girafarig, and Alomomola. * Eevee is one of two Pokémon (Gloom is the other one) that can evolve into several other Pokémon using multiple element stones. * In the Pokémon Special manga, Red owned an Eevee that had undergone genetic mutation, due to Team Rocket's experiments, allowing it to evolve and devolve and evolve again. It is noted that it went from Jolteon to Flareon to Vaporeon, and then back to Eevee. This power was available through an ear device that causes harm to Eevee as it evolved or devolved. Eventually it trusted Red enough to evolve into an Espeon, losing the ability to devolve. * Eevee is given to the player in most of the Pokémon games. * Eevee has been featured as a starter Pokémon in two Pokémon games. The first was in Pokémon Yellow where the player's rival received an Eevee as his starter. The second was in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness where the player begins the game with an Eevee which he received at some point prior to the events of the game (though the specifics of how long the player's character has owned the Eevee and the circumstances under which he received it are not revealed). Also, in Pokémon Colosseum, the player begins the game with two starters which are both already evolved Eevees (namely the two evolved forms introduced in the Generation 2 games, Espeon and Umbreon). *Eevee's evolved states (for example, Espeon and Umbreon) can defeat one another. Umbreon can defeat Espeon, since Espeon is a Psychic-type, it wont hurt Umbreon if it uses a Psychic-type move. *Out of all of the Eeveelutions, Umbreon is the only one that isn't at a type disadvantage to another. **Espeon is weak against Umbreon; Flareon is weak against Vaporeon; Vaporeon is weak against Jolteon and Leafeon (although it's moves do normal damage on Jolteon); Leafeon is weak agaist Glaceon and Flareon (although it's moves to normal damage on Glaceon) and Glaceon is weak against Flareon (also, Glaceon's type is weak against Vaporeon and Jolteon's is weak against Leafeon). *Espeon is the only Eeveelution that doesn't have a type advantage against any of the others. **Umbreon is good against Espeon; Flareon is good against Glaceon and Leafeon; Vaporeon is good against Flareon; Jolteon is good against Vaporeon; Leafeon is good against Vaporeon and Glaceon is good against Leafeon. *Eevee and the Eeveelutions currently hold the record for the most amount of types in one evolutionary line with 8. *Eevee's form is based on one of a fennec fox. Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon